Miracle's First Crush (Hero Stories)/Part 4
It took some time for the Smurfs to finally return home, when they arrived back in the village; they noticed Mother Smurfette observing a group of Smurfs working on village maintenance. "Mother Smurfette!" Smurfette called out loudly, so she could hear. "We've returned with the hazelnuts that Papa Smurf wanted us to smurf." Mother Smurfette turned and noticed that many sacks and baskets were filled with hazelnuts. She was delighted that they had come back with so many. "Excellent work, my little Smurfs!" Mother Smurfette rejoiced. "That's us now all set for the early smurfing of winter." "We've also brought a friend back with us, Grandma Smurfette," Miracle sang out. "Oh?" Mother Smurfette questioned. "Who would that be?" Miracle brought Bombollino before Mother Smurfette, who just looked at her innocently; but also showed a great deal of respect towards the elder Smurfette. "This is Bombollino, Grandma Smurfette," Miracle introduced. "He's the elf we met; when we were smurfing the wheat from that human farmer's fields." "Bombollino, this is Mother Smurfette!" Smurfette added. "She's the leader of the village, along with Papa Smurf who you've already met." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mother Smurfette," Bombollino said with a lowering of his hat to show respect. Mother Smurfette smiled back at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bombollino," she responded. "You sure do have some good manners and smurf a great deal of respect towards your elders." "It's just how my mother and father brought me up," Bombollino said. "They brought me up to show great respect to those who possess great knowledge and understanding." Mother Smurfette smiled again, she was beginning to like their elf guest; but Papa Smurf arrived, wondering what was going on. "What's smurfing on here?" he inquired. "Why haven't you smurfed the hazelnuts into the storehouse yet?" "The young ones just smurfed home, Papa Smurf," Mother Smurfette responded. "They've also smurfed a friend with them." Papa Smurf noticed it was the same musical elf they had encountered before, he felt like he didn't introduce himself properly at their last meeting. "I do apologize for not giving you a proper greeting the last time our paths smurfed," Papa Smurf said, offering a handshake. "I was just too focused on having my little Smurfs smurf the supplies we needed." "It's not a problem, Papa Smurf," Bombollino answered with a smile, accepting the handshake. "I understand you had priorities." "Unfortunately, Bombollino. You'll have to smurf the night in the storehouse as there's not enough room. I hope you're okay with that?" Papa Smurf said. "He can stay with us, Grandpa Smurf!" Miracle happily insisted. "I'm afraid he can't, Miracle," Smurfette apologized. "Why not, Mama Smurf?" Miracle begged. "We just don't smurf the room in our house, we've only got 2 beds to smurf in," Smurfette explained. "We can smurf a makeshift one downstairs in the living room," Miracle insisted again. "Again, I'm sorry, but he can't smurf with us," Smurfette insisted. "Please, Mama Smurf, please!" Miracle begged. "NO, MIRACLE!" Smurfette raged, staring angrily at her. Miracle had never heard her own mother shout at her like this, she felt like crying. Smurfette noticed the tears beginning to form in Miracle's eyes, she now felt extremely guilty inside. "I'm so sorry, Miracle," she cried. "I didn't mean to smurf out at you like that, it was unsmurfy of me." Miracle didn't say a word, she just broke down in tears. Smurfette immediately gave her a mother's embrace. "What's up with the wee lassie?" Fergus asked as he passed by, carrying a log on his shoulders. "She's just upset that Bombollino can't stay with her tonight, Fergus," Mother Smurfette answered. "She was very excited to offer him a place to sleep," Papa Smurf added. "But since we don't smurf enough space; he has to smurf the night in the storehouse." Fergus nodded his head slowly, "I understand, Papa Smurf," he accepted. "Anyway, you better smurf that log to Handy and the other Smurfs in case they need it," Mother Smurfette addressed. "You got it, Mother Smurfette," Fergus responded, before pulling the log back on his shoulders. "I'm sure the little lassie will be smurfing better later on." The others watched Fergus walk off in the direction where Handy was working. They then turned back round to face Miracle and Smurfette, who had just finished their embrace. "You feeling better, Miracle?" Papa Smurf asked politely as possible. "A little better, Grandpa Smurf," Miracle answered, wiping her nose. "I really needed to smurf a good cry." "Like I smurfed, Miracle," Smurfette said, trying to sound understanding. "As much as we would like to have Bombollino smurfing with us; we just don't smurf the space needed. That's why Grandpa Smurf smurfed that he should smurf the night in the storehouse." "If it makes you feel a little better, Miracle," Bombollino started. "As much as I appreciate your kind hospitality, I would rather spend the night in the storehouse. It'll give me a little piece and quiet." "Are you sure, Bombollino?" Miracle asked. "I'm sure," Bombollino said kindly. "It'll also leave me with my thoughts." "Well...if you insist," Miracle replied, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes. ... That night, Miracle was with Smurfette, Hefty, Papa Smurf, and Mother Smurfette in the village storehouse. They wanted to make sure that Bombollino was comfortable enough. "We do apologize for the lack of space, Bombollino," Papa Smurf said. "But I hope our storehouse is comfortable enough," Mother Smurfette added. "Don't worry, it'll do nicely," Bombollino responded with a smile as he lay among the many sacks, his lute lying next to him. "Goodnight!" Miracle called out with a cheerful smile. "Goodnight!" Bombollino answered, beginning to sound tired. "Right, let's smurf on home, Miracle," Smurfette announced. "Not only does Bombollino need to smurf some sleep; but it's also well past your bedtime." Miracle yawned, "I know, Mama Smurf. I'm tired." Once they had left the storehouse and had closed the door behind them, Papa Smurf had a quick word with Hefty. "Tomorrow, we'll have to do an inventory of our supplies! I'm counting on you and Brutus to smurf this task, Hefty!" he explained. "You can count on us, Papa Smurf!" Hefty answered, before they all went off in the directions of their own homes. Brutus meanwhile was pacing back-and-forth around the bedroom whilst his mother was busy preparing for bed in the bathroom. "I've got to smurf something!" he said to himself. "Otherwise I'm going to lose my Miracle to that lousy musical elf." At that moment, Hefty came through the door and headed straight upstairs. "Right, son!" he began to say. "Grandpa Smurf wants us to smurf an inventory of our supplies first thing in the morning." "Alright, Papa Smurf," Brutus answered. ... The following morning after breakfast, Hefty and Brutus headed for the storehouse to do the inventory task given to them the night before by Papa Smurf. "I know how to get rid of this crooner-elf!" Brutus muttered to himself. "What was that, Son?" Hefty asked, slightly overhearing him mutter. "Oh... uh... nothing, Papa Smurf," Brutus answered, as they opened the storehouse door and discovered that Bombollino wasn't there and some of their hazelnuts were missing. "What the smurf?" Hefty said in surprise. "THIEF! BOMBOLLINO IS GONE AND HE TOOK SOME HAZELNUTS! THIEF!" Brutus shouted loudly, causing the other Smurfs to come running to them. "What's smurfing on here?" Smurfette asked. "Where's Bombollino?" Miracle added. "I'll tell you!" Brutus answered adamantly. "That 'friend' of yours in nothing more than a lousy thief!" "But it can't be! Bombollino a thief?! It's not true." Miracle said. "We smurfed 50 hazelnuts yesterday! Now there's only 10!" Hefty seethed. "He's a nice one your Bombollino!" Brutus added, seething. Brainy meanwhile counted the numbers in his head in case if Hefty needed to be corrected. "Surely there must be a logical reason behind this?" Hero asked. "What reason is there to smurf, Uncle Hero?" Brutus asked. "That lousy elf's a thief and he must be brought to justice!" "I'm sure there's a reason behind all this, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf insisted, trying to calm the situation. "Didn't you just hear me, Grandpa Smurf?" Brutus snapped. "That elf's a thief and must be brought to justice! We'll smurf that thief! Follow me!" Papa Smurf watched on as they marched off into the forest armed with rope and sticks. Mother Smurfette came over after hearing all the commotion, she noticed Miracle was really upset. "What's smurfing on here?" she asked. "What's wrong, Miracle?" "They're saying Bombollino smurfed some hazelnuts, Grandma Smurfette, and... and..." Miracle tried to say, but her emotions got too much for her and she cried. Hero hoisted her up and held her close to him, allowing her to cry against his shoulder. Surely there must be a perfectly logical explanation behind this, Papa Smurf?" Mother Smurfette asked. "I'm sure there is, Mother Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "But Brutus isn't listening to reason, he's just smurfed off into the forest with William, Geary, and Huckleberry." ... Out in the forest, Bombollino was busy playing his lute in a small clearing; making the birds sing along as he played, he was completely unaware that Brutus and his fellow Smurfs were creeping up on him through the bushes. "There he is, laddie," William whispered. "Okay, Smurfs, NOW!" Brutus shouted loudly as they leaped from the bush and tackled Bombollino to the ground. "What the? What's going on?" Bombollino demanded. "We've smurfed you, Thief!" Brutus answered as he used the rope to completely tie Bombollino up. "Thief? But I'm innocent!" Bombollino quivered. "Grandpa Smurf will decide your fate! Hazelsmurf thief! Let's go, Smurfs." Brutus said as he held the rope tightly and headed home. Back in the village, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were busy trying to figure out what logical reasons there could be behind the sudden disappearance of their hazelnuts; when they heard commotion approaching the village. They looked and noticed that Brutus had returned with Bombollino tied up, constantly demanding answers from him. Papa Smurf immediately noticed a hazelnut had dropped from a nearby tree, he looked up and discovered that a squirrel was the one that had taken their hazelnuts. "Bombollino..." Miracle sniffed, as she watched them approach. "Then why did you smurf away this morning, eh?!" Brutus demanded. "But... I love to go dance with the birds in the morning, and..." Bombollino answered before Papa Smurf quickly cut him off. "Set him free immediately! There's your hazelnut thief! It's just a squirrel that got into the storehouse through the dormer!" Papa Smurf said, pointing to the squirrel as it stacked the nuts into the tree. Brutus felt really stupid at that moment, he had forgotten that other animals needed food to survive the winter and not just themselves. "Ah! You see?" Bombollino answered, sounding a little bit irritated. William proceeded to untie Bombollino, "We're sorry, laddie," he apologized, sounding sincere. Bombollino never said a word in response, he just fixed himself up and began to leave. "We smurf you our apologies! Please stay with us!" Papa Smurf pleaded. "Thanks, but I prefer my liberty! Farewell!" Bombollino called back as he crossed the village border and into the forest. "This is all your fault, idiot!" Miracle snapped at Brutus. "But...I..." Brutus tried to say. "You know what, Brutus?" Miracle said furiously. "I've had enough of this! We're through! Our relationship is over!" "NOOO!!!" Brutus shouted loudly as he dropped to his knees his cried, his heart broken. Suddenly, the skies darkened, and hail began to fall, hard and fast; catching the Smurfs by complete surprise. "It's hail!" Papa Smurf called out. "Everybody take cover!" All the Smurfs scrambled to their homes, some making it back safely; while others weren't so lucky as they were bumped on the head by several hailstones. Inside Papa Smurf's laboratory, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were sitting by the fireplace trying to warm themselves up. "You were right, Jonathan," Mother Smurfette said, shivering from the sudden cold spell. "Winter has indeed smurfed early this year and with no early warning too." "This is something outwith our control, Nine," Papa Smurf answered, also shivering from the cold. "It's entirely up to Mother Nature and Father Time to change the seasons, and they can't be late; even by just a second." Mother Smurfette shivered again, "Move closer, maybe if we sit close to each other; we'll warm up faster." she offered. "I'd like that," Papa Smurf answered with a smile, as he got closer to her and held her close. Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Miracle's First Crush Chapters